villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dwayne Pipe
Dwayne Pipe, a.k.a Horrace d'Obscene and later known as The President; is the main antagonist in the Amateur Surgeon games; and Alan Probe's nemesis. Appearance and Personality When first seen, he's portrayed as a slender young man with middle-long black hair, having a moustache and a pointy goatee. He wore a grey hat, red shirt, and black vest, jeans and boots. As the President, he doesn't have the moustache and goatee, wearing a tuxedo. In his older self, is very similar to his younger self, but has white hair instead of black. Dwayne is the hero's Alan anthitesis: he seems like a mysterious and charismatic man at first glance, but in reality, he's utterly cruel and heartless, killing and ruining lives just for the fun of it. When he was captured thanks to Alan Probe, he becomes ballistic and obsessed with getting his revenge of the other man, no matter what it takes. History Not much is known about his past, but it's revealed he was Dr. Bleed's previous apprentice. Growing bored of his teachings, he invented a poison and used it on Bleed's patients (two of them being Aureola's parents), causing their deaths and Bleed's fall from grace. Sometime in his life, Aureola noticed him and was forced to leave to the jungle. After coming back, he took the name Horrace d'Obscene to hid himself from suspicion. Amateur Surgeon He's seen in the end of the first act, going to seek Alan Probe's help (as his Horrace identity) to remove the bugs he had in his body. He reveals himself in the Old Hospital as Dwayne Pipe and the murderer of Aureola's parents. Later, he put a partially defused bomb on Aureola and poisoned Bleed with the same poison that killed his patients; forcing Alan to operate both of them. Dwayne ran out of the hospital, but was caught by Officer Brutality, who made Alan operate on him and later Dwayne got imprisoned for all his crimes. Amateur Surgeon Christmas Dwayne returned as a character called ???. It is shown that Officer Brutality made him his cooking assistant, and decided that exile would have been better and went to the North Pole. In his stay he got frozen and had to be operated on by Alan again. Amateur Surgeon 2 During some time, he got out of jail, ran for president and won. He took advantage of this and decided to take his revenge on Alan by closing all his hospitals, sending him to a nursing home and made him lose contact with his family as a result. He had a queer disease which made his aide, Bradley, find Alan Probe himself to help him. After he learned that Bradley was Alan's grandson, he or his staff beat him up and had to be operated. He himself broke down and had to be operated on by Alan Probe. Afterwards, Alan reported Dwayne and because of this, got arrested by an aged Officer Brutality once and for all. Amateur Surgeon 3 While Dwayne doesn't appear in person, his (presumed) son, Hubris d'Obscene, takes Dwayne's place as the villain, plotting revenge against Alan for foiling his father twice. Hubris, ironically, acted and performed deeds almost exactly like Dwayne himself. Trivia * Dwayne Pipe is the most vile of all the characters in this series. While most, if not all, the patients were criminals; no one comes close to the nastiness of his villainy. * Ironically, he's one of the most popular characters in the series, due to his looks and brilliant manipulations. * He shows many similarities with Dahlia Hawthorne: Both are manipulative, used others to cover their tracks, killed tons of people for no reason whatsoever, and wanted to take revenge on the people who imprisoned them, with zero success in all of their crimes. Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Serial Killers Category:Archenemy Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Apprentice Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Bigger Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Poisoner Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Criminals Category:Living Villains